deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guldo vs Dio Brando
Dio_vs_guldo.jpg|Kazamamishima Screenshot (745).png|SuperSaiyan2Link DB vs G.jpg|Simbiothero This is an upcoming Kazamamishima what-if? death battle featuring Guldo From Dragon Ball series and Dio Brando from Jojo Bizzare Adventure Description Dragon Ball vs Jojo Bizzare Adventure! the two villains who capable enough to stop time were pitted against each other. Interlude Boomstick: imagine if you have ability to stop time and do whatever you want while the time was stop. Wiz: these two villains had ability to do such that Boomstick: like Guldo of the Ginyu forces Wiz: and Dio Brando, the last vampire from Jojo Bizzare Adventure Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle! Guldo Wiz: Guldo is one of the most powerful alien in Frieza Army Boomstick: and the smallest Wiz: like the other member of Ginyu forces, his power is originated since his childhood and make him one of the most dangerous enemy we ever saw. Boomstick: with his power, he was able to stop the time, who was also Guldo signature ability. Wiz: with the time stop Power, he was able to stop the time whatever he wants to do as he please just by holding his own breath, which also make it limitless Boomstick: his time stop ability maybe limitless aka has no time limit, but there is a risk however. Wiz: indeed, by just holding his own breath is also extremely dangerous. you see, if he is holding his breath too long, he could possibly died by just doing that for too long. well, pretty much like humans in general, though. Boomstick: with time stop, he can even do whatever he wants ask we speak earlier, like stealing many toys as many as possible and one day, he even lift the girls skirts. and if you ask me, Guldo backstory feats is kinda similar from that guy from Gakuen De Jikan Yo Tomare, except for 'THAT' part. Wiz: hey, Boomstick, can you please just stop bring the H stuff here, it's forbidden for god sake. Boomstick: awww.. Wiz, please, just this one! Wiz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *with Lex Luthor voice* Boomstick: Jerk! Wiz: let's back to the topic, shall we. just because Guldo have no time limit timestop however, it doesn't mean that he is invincible. he is still lack on physical ability like other Ginyu force member. Boomstick: not to mention, he is sooooo weak that even a single hit from Vegeta was able to cut through his head Wiz: indeed, except for the fact that Vegeta is far more powerful and more faster than Guldo itself since Guldo in fact lack on physical ability such super strength and super speed. but, however, he does have a trump card. Telekinesis. Boomstick: now, you're talking! with Telekinesis, he was able to Paralyzed his own enemies, including Krillin and Gohan, and he can even throws the tree Trunks against his own opponents and he can throw the other object with Telekinesis itself, like Rock, Boulder etc. Wiz: and so, that was the reason that Guldo is one of the dangerous villain in Dragon Ball series, even after his death. Guldo: I knew I should've joined that Ginyu fitness club last year, but no... I had to go on that stupid chili burger diet. Dio Brando Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years